Close Quarters
by gloombats
Summary: This is set during Ch37-Ch39(ish) when Light and L were chained together and sharing living quarters during the Kira investigation. Light's POV. Doesn't really incorporate much of canon, but also tries not to directly contradict it, so like... canon-adjacent/compatible LightxL in later chapters; no romo, just smut; pretty explicit from the beginning
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

In the first few days following the beginning of the bizarre arrangement, Light had felt somewhat nervous, but confident and determined to prove to Ryuuzaki that he was not Kira, and grateful for the opportunity, however inconvenient. As time went on, however, his optimistic patience faded somewhat, and was replaced with a more acute awareness of the annoyance of the situation.

The degree of close proximity to Ryuuzaki to which Light was confined had - as is to be expected - its definite drawbacks. For one thing, there was the simple issue of alone-time no longer being an option. Both Light and Ryuuzaki, being people who had previously designated most of their time as alone time, took some issue with this. Light more so. Ryuuzaki didn't actually seem overly bothered. He seemed to be able to achieve the desired "aloneness" whether or not he was actually alone. It was an introversive sort of thing.

Light was sometimes puzzled by how little Ryuuzaki seemed to do all day. When he wasn't working, he was either doing some sort of a puzzle or eating some form of sweets (usually both), or simply lounging around looking detached and thoughtful.

Another concern was sleep habits. Light, being a student, had a fairly solidified routine: bed by midnight, awake by 8, typically. Fairly normal. Ryuuzaki conflicted with this in every dimension possible. He slept erratically, varying in both time and duration. Some weeks he wouldn't sleep for days. Others he would sleep like a cat, 2/3s of the day. This could be all in one 16-hour marathon, or in naps scattered throughout the day. The latter was better, because these often took place in his large computer chair, which meant the level of mobility Light was allowed was expanded to where he could go dragging a chair full of sleeping detective approximately 7 ft. behind him. Often however, it was Ryuuzaki keeping Light up, as whenever he did sleep it was safe to assume there would be at least one or two midnight snack excursions.

Then there was the issue of privacy. The length of the chain made it so that one could remain outside the bathroom when the other went in to brush their teeth or use the toilet, but showering was another matter altogether. Light was sometimes slightly bothered by this. He was confident about his body, but he was naturally just a modest person. Ryuuzaki didn't seem to mind, though. Ryuuzaki seemed to have very little self-consciousness at all.

"I'm first," Ryuuzaki said, beginning to remove his pajamas before the door was even closed. By the time Light was able to turn away politely he was already down to his underwear. Light felt a mild twinge of annoyance. Had he no sense of common courtesy? He caught a glimpse of Ryuuzaki's now-naked reflection in the mirror and quickly turned, slightly warm-faced, to face the safe corner by the door while he turned on the shower and stepped in. While Ryuuzaki showered Light paced impatiently, uncomfortable in the already steamy bathroom.

"Are you really going to use that much shampoo?" Light criticized.

Ryuuzaki leaned back, his foam-topped head entering view from behind the curtain. "I have very thick hair. I have to keep it clean, or else it affects my concentration."

Light rolled his eyes.

"I can arrange to get you your own bottle if you're concerned," he offered, running fingers through his soapy hair.

"That's not necessary." Light resumed pacing for a while. The room was uncomfortably hot.

Ryuuzaki seemed to take an unreasonably long time to wash himself. Light was irritated. How long could it take? There isn't that much of him to wash. He'd seen that. He stared at the wall, avoiding further thought on that mental comment. At one point when there hadn't been much sound of movement he glanced over to try to ascertain from silhouettes what on earth he was doing now. He appeared to be lying on the floor of the shower. Mildly concerned, Light approached and, after a moment's hesitation, pulled back the curtain partially. "Ryuuzaki."

He was lying on the floor with his eyes vacant. At his name, he blinked and looked at Light. "Yes?"

Light felt another twinge of irritation. He'd thought he might've fallen. "What are you doing?" he demanded tiredly.

"Relaxing."

"Will you hurry up?" he asked calmly but impatiently.

Ryuuzaki took a bar of soap and began washing his arms. "If you're that impatient, this shower seems reasonably sized." He examined his fingernails. "You could probably get in while i finish up. I suppose it would be more efficient, though we have plenty of hot water."

Light took a moment to suppress what could've been a blush. "No thank you." he replied coolly.

Ryuuzaki looked back from him to his fingernails. "Suit yourself."

Light glared suspiciously at the shower curtain. What was he trying with that comment? Or did he just really have no sense of boundaries? Light paced some more while Ryuuzaki rinsed half a bottle of shampoo out of his hair and walked apparently unabashedly out of the shower past Light to the towel rack and began drying off. Light turned respectfully and waited until he had his new underwear on. Light began undress. Ryuuzaki was sitting on the counter in his characteristic hunch, staring off vaguely in Light's direction. Light was uncomfortable with his overly-large dark-circled eyes on him, but felt somewhat reluctant to express it.

"Don't you have more hair to dry?" he asked.

"No." Ryuuzaki said, not taking the hint.

Light shot him another glance.

Ryuuzaki's eyes refocused on Light. "Oh," he said. Light thought he might be blushing slightly, but it might've been projected expectation based on normal human behavior. He covered both eyes with his hands in a way that somehow did not make Light feel much less exposed. He finished undressing and got in the shower and began washing his body. The water felt good, as did his hands as he soaped himself down. He would've considered touching himself, were he alone. That was another issue with the whole privacy situation. When he was done washing, he shut the water off and pushed his hair back.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Light-kun?"

"Cover your eyes again."

"Yes."

Light stepped out and began to dry himself off. Ryuuzaki was still sitting on the counter. He was now wearing a large sweater that hung almost comically off his slight form, though he seemed not to be bothering with pants. Light dressed and left the bathroom, Ryuuzaki following.

The two of them both spent the next few hours trying to work, but they were at a bit of a stuck point. They weren't making much headway on the Kira case, and looking through the previous day's victims hadn't turned up any connections, so they were both a bit bored. Ryuuzaki still seemed to be a bit depressed at the setback. Light sighed, leaning back in his computer chair. He glanced over at Ryuuzaki. He still wasn't wearing any pants. He'd just finished a sundae and was absently licking strawberry syrup off his fingers. Light watched his lips and fingers for a bit, wondering if it was actually strawberry syrup, or maybe raspberry... He suddenly became aware of Ryuuzaki's eyes on him and looked away quickly, turning back to the computer screen. He felt a bothersome tingling between his legs. He wished he'd been able to take care of things in the shower. He tried to get back to work, but the truth of the matter was that there wasn't much work to be done.

Ryuuzaki got up for the kitchen again and Light reluctantly followed, not particularly hungry himself. He grabbed an apple out of a bowl on the counter and leaned against the wall, waiting, while the other man meandered directionlessly, looking in cupboards and drawers. He still hadn't put on any pants, and his sweater barely covered his underwear. Light found his legs somewhat distracting, and felt slightly irritated.

Further work still made no new headway on the case, and when Ryuuzaki went to bed early Light complied as well, though he wasn't quite tired yet. He was bored, and he wanted to sleep, but it just didn't seem to be happening. Minutes passed and he heard Ryuuzaki's breathing grow even and slow in the other bed a few feet away. He shifted positions, trying to get comfortable. He felt again a throb of arousal. He tried to dismiss it, but it was insistent. He regretted greatly the lack of privacy. He tried to think of mundane, unexciting things. Eventually, he drifted into sleep.

Light felt an aching pressure between his legs. As it built, he could feel someone touching him, stroking his growing erection. He could also smell strawberries. He felt soft lips against his shaft. He gave a sharp intake of air as he felt them close around the tip with a warm wetness. The lips traveled up and down his length, caressing and sucking. The sensation was amazing, and he felt his pleasure building towards a climax... A particularly intense throb of pleasure and the sound of himself moaning brought him into the cloudy consciousness of his distracted state. He was rock hard, rubbing against the mattress. His mind in a haze of fervent lust, he wrapped a hand around his throbbing erection and stroked vigorously, loud moans escaping him as he felt himself on the edge of orgasm. He opened his eyes and with a shock registered Ryuuzaki, awake and watching him. He felt a chill of concerned surprise, but it was drowned in the feverish need for release and he closed his eyes and squeezed himself hard, sending him over the edge. He came hard and intensely, any thought about the implications of those eyes on him eclipsed by waves of pleasure. His eyes were open again and through the haze of aftermath he saw Ryuuzaki's eyes still on him. He passed out almost instantly, but as he did he thought he heard an amused voice say: "Interesting."

AN: Thanks for reading ^^ Any feedback is appreciated, positive or negative; i am always a slut for reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Light awoke, more well-rested than he'd felt in a while. He rolled over, blinking, and as he saw the sleeping form in the neighboring bed, memories from the previous night returned to him. He felt a cold presence of regret and dismay. He hoped for a second it might've been a dream, but the stickiness of his underwear told him otherwise. Quietly, he got out of bed and changed into clean clothing and went to one of the computers to check their sources about any suspicious criminal deaths, hoping for something to distract him. There were the usual amount, but, in keeping with the recent trend, none that seemed to reveal any helpful information. Ryuuzaki got up after an hour or so and went directly to the kitchen, necessitating Light to follow, nervous but determined to keep his composure. Light filled a glass with water and sipped it, trying to surreptitiously read Ryuuzaki's behavior. He wasn't acting any different. Was there a chance it was a dream after all? They left the kitchen with their breakfast; Light had toast and orange juice, Ryuuzaki had cake. The next few hours were spent in the same way, trying to pick up on any indicators that Ryuuzaki had any recollection of what had transpired the previous night, but to no avail. Light pretended to study for a bit while observing Ryuuzaki playing chess against himself, then Ryuuzaki got up and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Light asked.

"To shower," Ryuuzaki replied. Suspicions slightly re-elevated, Light followed.

Light turned away as the dark-haired man undressed, but he caught himself watching him in the mirror. He watched him disrobe, eyes lingering on his bare form. He seemed to be taking his time with it, making no effort at all to minimize his exposure.

He caught Light's eye in the mirror as he got into the shower. Light blinked, warm-faced. It had been only for a second, but it had felt intentional. He felt himself getting aroused again. As he waited while Ryuuzaki showered, the feeling steadily increased. When Ryuuzaki got out and it was his turn, he had a difficult time concealing his considerable erection.

In the relative privacy of the curtained shower, he felt the nearly irresistible urge to touch himself. He hesitated, knowing Ryuuzaki was just on the other side of the curtain, but inconveniently the idea didn't seem to make the prospect any less inviting to him. Making effort to remain silent, he began stroking himself under the hot water. It felt good enough to continue in spite of the risk. He was surprised at himself. It was uncharacteristic of him to do anything so impulsive. At any moment, Ryuuzaki could open the curtain and -

He came suddenly and unexpectedly, biting down hard on his hand to keep quiet. As the orgasm subsided Light kept very still, listening for any sign of Ruuzaki had noticed anything. Reasonably satisfied that he had not, he finished rinsing himself off.

As Light dried off and got dressed, Ryuuzaki kept his eyes covered, but Light thought he saw something of a smirk on his face. "Alright," he said, signifying that he was finished dressing. The smaller detective uncovered his eyes, which seemed immediately drawn to the fresh mark on Light's hand. He had an amused look which made Light feel very uncomfortable.

They left the bathroom and sat at the computers, but it was merely a force of habit at this point, as work was at a standstill. They sat idly for several more hours, Light alternating between reading news articles and playing solitaire on the computer while Ryuuzaki seemed mostly lost in thought. Eventually Ryuuzaki got up and again went into the kitchen.

Light wasn't hungry, so he leaned against the counter and watched Ryuuzaki preparing whatever it was he was preparing. He was bent down, rummaging in one of the lower cupboards. Light eyed the slight form bent over in front of the counter. He still seemed to have forgotten about pants. Light's eyes traveled up his bare legs, lingering on the shadow of the oversized sweater that they disappeared into. He felt the tingling beginning in his pants again. As he rummaged, Ryuuzaki's sweater began to ride up in the back, revealing a considerable portion of his underwear. The fabric clung to the contours of his butt. Light, feeling his pants growing tight, cast his eyes about the kitchen somewhat wildly. He heard Ryuuzaki getting something out of the cupboard but was intently examining the expensive wooden trim along the bottom of the wall.

"Light-Kun," Ryuuzaki touched his hand. It was only for a second, but his fingers seemed to somehow trace the now highly sensitive bite mark still visible on Light's skin. "Do you want a milkshake?"

Light looked at him, startled. He had the blender on the counter next to some milk and some vanilla icecream. "Ah, sure." He said without really thinking.

He eyed Ryuuzaki somewhat suspiciously as he prepared the beverages.

Ryuuzaki handed Light a glass of milkshake and they left the kitchen. Light paced aimlessly around the room within the radius that the chain allowed, occasionally sipping his milkshake halfheartedly. He was somewhat disappointed in himself. He liked to think that he was not so ruled by his hormones as most boys his age, yet here he was allowing them to distract him from his (admittedly somewhat nonexistent) work, misplacing his impulses in... inconvenient places.

Light tripped suddenly, his milkshake jumping out of his hand. He had in his distraction ran into Ryuuzaki's bed, which was now covered in vanilla milkshake. Light looked up at the other man, embarrassed and still confused. Ryuuzaki was looking at the bed with what might've been mild amusement. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Light said.

"We can wash it tomorrow." Ryuuzaki shrugged. "And i can just share your bed tonight, Light-kun."

AN: Sorry this one is so short, i was having a hard time finding a place to leave off. Next one will be longer. Any comments/criticisms? Thanks again for reading


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"CHAPTER 3/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Light's eyes were beginning to prickle when he finally decided to go to bed. He had been putting it off a bit, apprehensive as he was about the previously-discussed sleeping arrangements. What was Ryuuzaki playing at? Light shot the smaller man in the chair near his a suspicious look. Was this somehow some sort of test? What could this have to do with Light being or not being Kira? Light got up somewhat awkwardly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ryuuzaki looked at him. "Tired?" he asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah." Light replied./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ryuuzaki got up as well, stretching and yawning. As he did this, the hem of his shirt lifted slightly to reveal several inches of stomach and hips. Light forcibly removed his gaze and walked over to the now very small-seeming bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Light turned his back while they each changed into their pajamas. As he turned around, Light noted that Ryuuzaki's pajamas did not include pants. He turned off the lamp and climbed into bed and tried to get comfortable, facing the edge of the bed. He felt Ryuuzaki settle in beside him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Despite his drowsiness before, it was a long time before sleep began to come over Light. Half-waking, he rolled over and was disoriented to find his face buried in soft, strawberry-scented hair and his body pressed closely against a smaller form. Light froze, noting with some alarm several significant points of contact between Ryuuzaki's body and his. He was considering how best to extricate himself unnoticed, but there was little room left to move. Ryuuzaki seemed to arch his back, pressing his body into Light's. Light lay still, unsure what to do. With dismay, he felt a warm feeling starting between his legs. Light tried to exercise some willpower over his body, but he could feel himself getting hard. He worried Ryuuzaki could feel it too. The smaller detective stretched again, brushing maddeningly against Light's growing erection. That had to be intentional. Light thought suspiciously, his shaft steadily hardening against Ryuuzaki's butt. What kind of test was this? What could Ryuuzaki hope to learn? Ryuuzaki moved slowly against Light, Light's hardness rubbing against the smaller man's warm butt. Though he tried to remain still, Light felt himself press irresistibly back into his movement. He shifted again and Light felt his throbbing shaft slip down lower, its head poised against the spot he could just feel through the frustratingly thin fabric barrier that was Light's pants and Ryuuzaki's underwear - Ryuuzaki rolled away. Light bit down on his pillow in frustration. This was going to be a long night./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was many hours later when Ryuuzaki sleepily sat up and stretched. Light glared at him through dry and bleary eyes. The rest of the night had passed quite similarly to the first hour. Light had slept very little./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This time, when Ryuuzaki went into the kitchen, Light let the other man drag HIM in the computer chair. Light's state of sleep-deprivation and prolonged frustration had rendered him slightly delirious, and without much of an appetite./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Back in the other room, Light felt able to do little more than sit stiffly in his chair, rubbing his heavy eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you feeling well, Light-kun? You look ill. Did you sleep poorly?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Light stared at him irritatedly. He managed a nod./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You do sleep very stiffly." Ryuuzaki nodded thoughtfully. "It's likely that it's your pajama pants. I can never quite sleep comfortably with pants on."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Light seethed at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"While Ryuuzaki returned to whatever he was reading, Light glared at the smaller detective, his thoughts flitting rather wildly between insults to his character and thoughts of hitting him and...other things. His hardness from the previous night had not subsided, and was starting to almost hurt. It was taking effort in his sleep-clouded state not to let his hand absently go to attend to it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Not long later, Ryuuzaki again started towards the kitchen, Light reluctantly following, trying to stay angled so as to conceal his considerable erection./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hungry again?" Light asked as he walked through the doorway./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ryuuzaki was looking through one of the upper cabinets, apparently for nothing in particular. He looked back at Light. "I wasn't sure what to eat earlier." He resumed his searching./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you sure now?" Light asked critically./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No." He said, considering a box of chocolate candies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Light refrained from making further comment. He watched Ryuuzaki boredly. Ryuuzaki replaced the box and opened the freezer to continue searching. He seemed to be trying to reach something high up, his raised arms lifting the back of his shirt to again expose his clinging underwear. Everything there seemed to be made of very pleasantly soft curves. This was all worsening Light's situation considerably, but he didn't really have the will (or perhaps ability) to look away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki turned suddenly (or what felt sudden to Light's sluggish brain). His dark eyes seemed to touch lingeringly upon Light's growing predicament on their way up to his (surely now blushing) face. "Would you mind getting that box on the top shelf down for me? I can't quite reach."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Light thought there was almost something of a smirk about his mouth as Light crossed to retrieve the box. It was a box of strawberry cream popsicles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you, Light-kun," Ryuuzaki said, taking one and replacing the box on a lower shelf, leaning just a bit too close for Light's comfort./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Light followed Ryuuzaki back into the living room, brooding suspiciously. His thoughts were growing rather irrational, and he tried to simply dismiss them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He slid his gaze upwards to the other man standing beside the chair across from him. He seemed to be just staring at the wall, pensively sucking on his popsicle. Light watched the pink popsicle melt against Ryuuzaki's tongue before his lips closed around it, sucking the juice from the tip. Light watched as his pale lips slid lower down its length, as a single drop began to overflow and slowly run down over his bottom lip-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Light snapped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Springing from his chair, he tackled the smaller man to the ground like a wild animal, pinning his arms to the floor beside him, popsicle falling messily from his surprised lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Light-kun," Ryuuzaki said, startled. "What are you-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Light aggressively attacked the slightly open mouth, seizing the soft lips in a hungry kiss, moving down over his jaw and down his neck, following the trail of sweet liquid./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know... You...know..." He managed between biting kisses. He thrust his hips desperately against Ryuuzaki's body, his rock-hard member rubbing furiously against his inner thigh. Some part of his mind was aware of what he was doing, how rash and uncalculated it was, but he didn't care. All he cared about was being buried deep in the messy tease beneath him, and fucking him until he cried... But Light couldn't even stop to get his pants off.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He cried out as he came violently, ruining his underwear and his chances of passing this off without incident./p 


End file.
